The Dance
by Isla de Muerta
Summary: Little romance doesn't hurt. Or does it?
1. Chapter 1: The Dance

_THE DANCE_

Songfic The dance by: Mary—Jade

Song by: Garth Brooks but with a little change made since this is from woman's POV

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them though I'd like to. Very much. I only own the strangers you don't recognize.

Summary: Little romance doesn't hurt anyone, or does it?

A/N Everything written in **fat **is the voice of narrator and not in fat happened in history. Hope you'll R&R. And I'm really sorry if this sounds like Mary-Sue story but I don't have beta-reader so I really don't know what to do about it.

CHAPTER I: The Dance

**Looking back on the memory of**

**The dance we shared ' neath the stars alone**

**For a moment all the world was right**

**How could I have known that you'd say goodbye**

I remember him very well. He was so handsome with that red hair, gentle, blue eyes and drop-dead gorgeous smile. He was somewhat older than I was but I didn't let that bother me. After all, he was all mine. All mine for that whole summer.

CSICSICSI

**I can still remember the glorious night he asked me out for dinner. **

--You look lovely Aislinn, he said to me. And I was sure that he meant it. I had pale green dress that sparkled when light hit it. It left my shoulders and back bare and it was very generous on the front. I also had same colored high heels. I left my dark brown hair open but put one little orchid on them. He brought me bouquet of flowers.

--Thank you Horatio. You don't look bad either. Oh, you know how I love those flowers, thank you; I said when he was giving me them.

--You're welcome, he said.

And we drove to the best restaurant we knew then.

--This is simply too much Horatio. Why do you do this to me? I asked him when we were eating.

--Why do you ask that honey? You know I only do this because I love you. And he gave me that smile. And I melted to his smile.

--So, would you care for a dance? he then asked. And I said "yes".

And what a dance it was. He asked me outside and we danced there underneath the stars. We were all alone. No one disturbed us. Our only witnesses were the stars, the moon and the city lights.

CSICSICSI

**But now I'm glad I didn't know**

**The way it all would end the way it all would go**

**Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain**

**But I'd of had to miss the dance **

But if I only had known what was coming next, I wouldn't have came at all.

When we were there dancing under the stars, I saw that something wasn't right. The way he wasn't really there, the way he looked at me. But right there and then I didn't really cared. Because I was holding you and you were holding me. And I was in love with you.

**Holding you I held everything**

**For a moment wasn't I a queen**

**But if I'd only known how the queen would fall**

**Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all**

He was still holding me. I felt I was the queen of the whole wide world. Yes, I really was holding everything when I held him. I had nobody there in Miami because I had ran away from my family. Right then it seemed very good idea but later I realized that it wasn't. But then he came in pictures and now he was my everything. And I was about to fall in couple of minutes because of him. And yes, I might have changed it all. Then.

--Aislinn, you know I love you. But you know what's my job.

--And? I whispered to his ear softly. He stopped dancing and took my head on his hand. Then he looked deep in to my eyes.

--Aislinn, darling, I can't stand if something happens to you because of my job. So, I need to say goodbye, he said and I could see tears in his eyes. I didn't know what to say and I felt tears in my eyes too. He told me that he'd take me back to home. I just nodded. I felt the pain inside me. But I didn't want him to see my tears.

And he dropped me to my apartment. I was holding my tears. And I was somehow angry to him.

--Is everything all right? He dared to even ask me.

--I want you to leave now, I said to him, holding my tears back. He was about to say something to me but I slammed the door to his face. Then I went to window and watched him leaving. I saw him watching to my window but I didn't let him to see me. He turned his face away and stepped to his car. He left me there with a pain in my heart.

CSICSICSI

I cried many days without leaving from my home. My friends who I still had became worried.

--Aislinn, honey, it's Everett here. Now please, let me in, I brought you food. It was my best boyfriend Everett. I wasn't dating him because he had boyfriend.

--Go away, leave me alone, I yelled to him. I didn't want to see anyone.

-- You know I have keys so do you let me in or do I come with my keys? He didn't leave me a choice so I let him in. Once he got in he looked at me, took a deep breath for pure horror. I knew I looked terrible but I didn't care.

--Ais, sweetie, you look awful. What's wrong? You aren't being yourself now, Everett said worriedly and continued, have you eaten anything? I didn't answer at first, just stared him with empty eyes.

--I don't care of eating. I just want, no wait, I don't want to be alone. In fact I don't want to be at all. I want to vanquish, disappear.

--What are you saying? He was terrified of my words. Then he took me in his arms hugging me tightly and I burst in tears.

--Everett, he left me. He actually left me. Like I meant nothing to him, like I was only air to him, I sobbed to Everett's shoulder.

--Oh, poor honey. That was all he could say and then he led me to sit.

--Why don't I make you some nice tea and something little to eat, he suggested me and I sobbed something that sounded like "ok". He went to kitchen, put the tea boiler on and put something to oven. Then he came back to living room and sat next to me. He asked me very carefully what had happened. And I told him.

--Horatio, he left me, I sniffed to the tissue he gave me.

--Honey, honey, Horatio who? And I remembered that I haven't even told him whom I was dating lately. It all had happened so quickly. So I told him about Horatio. And Everett sat there and listened quietly.

--Horatio is…was my boyfriend. He is a lieutenant in Miami Dade PD and he is crime scene investigator. A CSI. That's the shorter way to say it. He is bit older than I am but it doesn't matter. I love him anyway. He has this flaming red hair, green eyes that are absolutely hypnotizing. And he is so sexy, so gorgeous and his smile. Oh, I could easily die when I think of it.

--He sounds like something that I could also fell. But you said he left you.

--Yes. He told me that he doesn't want anything to happen to me because of his job and then he said good bye.

--But isn't that a good thing then? Everett asked me. Then he went to kitchen leaving me to think what he'd just said. When he came back he brought me tea and a slice of pizza and made me eat and drink.


	2. Chapter 2: My life is better left to

A/N This chapter happens today. Written in _cursive_ are narrator's memories.

CHAPTER II: My life is better left to chance

_And now I'm glad I didn't know_

_The way it all would end the way it all would go_

_Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain_

_But I'd of had to miss the dance_

"_But isn't that a good thing then?" _I remember those words echoing in my mind when I slowly started to realize it at that day.

I hear the sounds of every people that are working here. I remember the day when my dear friend Everett said those changing words to me. He made me do the thing what I'm about to do. I stand now at the doorway of Miami Dade PD crime lab's HQ and I'm searching the one that I came to meet. I see a man looking like Latino coming towards me and decide to ask from him.

--Excuse me mister…

--You can call me Delko, he says to me.

--Ok, Delko, I'm looking for lieutenant Caine. Is he in the house right now or is he at crime scene? I ask from the man.

--I can check that miss…, he didn't know my name.

--Oh, it's miss Aislinn Sullen, but I'm pretty sure that he don't remember me so don't bother to say I'm here. I only want to know if he's in the house or not. And he went to look if Horatio was in the house. Minutes passed by and I was sure that they were hours. Then the man, Delko, came back.

--Ok, lieutenant is in the house right now. You come to his office by going this way. He showed me the way and after a while I was walking to meet Horatio. He sat there at his office, behind the table and looked the same as he did when he left me. That red hair was still like in flames and I remembered his eyes. Thinking about his smile my knees went weak but I stood there behind his door. He was reading something and wasn't looking to my way. I thought if he'd still know me. And in my mind came this song, a piece of melody that I heard in the restaurant on the night he left me.

CSICSICSI

I wasn't planned to go in and after observing a while I left. I didn't want him to look up and notice me. When I was walking away I met Delko again.

--So, was he in his office because you came back so soon? He asked from me smiling.

--Yes, he was there, I said to him.

--So why did you come back so soon?

--Oh, he looked so busy behind his desk so I didn't want to bother him.

--Well, I can tell him that you were here but who do I tell that visited him? I mean, who are you to him? I thought for a while and smiled then.

--Tell him that a girl from his past visited. Tell him my name and mention a song from Garth Brooks called The Dance, I told him and walked away.

I know he did what he promised and I almost could hear how he told about my visit to Horatio. I can picture it in my mind.

--Oh H, there was a visitor for you while ago but she left, Delko would've said to Horatio. I know that they call him so because he'd told me that.

Horatio would look up to Delko.

--Who was it?

--She said her name was Aislinn Sullen, a girl from your past and she told me to mention a song by Garth Brooks called The Dance.

And then Horatio would start to think about it. About my name and the song. But I'm sure that he wouldn't remember me. After all, it was only one bittersweet summer that he was mine. And I smiled when I walked away.

_Yes my life is better left to chance_

_I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance_

THE END

So, there. That's it. My first CSI Miami-fic. Hope you'll find at least something good from this little story.


End file.
